I Like You, But I Still Hate You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Katie and Freddy absolutely hate each other, but everyone knows that they actually like each other. What happens when they end up in detention alone in an empty classroom. OneShot. FreddyKatie.


_Just felt like writing this. Hm..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _School of Rock _but I do own the plot._

Katie Simmons was walking down one the rows toward the front of the class, when she tipped forward over someone's outstretched foot. Katie got up, red-faced, and glared at a smirking blonde haired boy sitting in his seat, legs splayed out in front of him. He raised his eyebrows in fake innocence as Katie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Enjoying the view, Simmons?" He mocked.

"Not one bit, Jones!" Katie spat back at Freddy Jones, who just smirked again. The smirk on his face drove her insane, and he knew it. Freddy tipped his head to one side, his hair—free from gel, for once—flopped over his forehead, and his eyes looked at her from underneath the shaggy blonde hair-cut.

"You seem to staring for longer than necessary, that's all," he said in his slow, casual voice. A couple of girls giggled as though he had said something totally hilarious. Katie scowled at him and walked to front of the class, back to her seat, next to Summer Hathaway. Summer smiled at her and then looked down the aisle to where Freddy was surveying Katie from the behind, his eyes flicking over her.

"Sweetie, you two are _so _crushing on each other," Summer said, flicking her hair away from her face. Katie rolled her eyes and replied,

"Are you like completely dumb _and _blind?!" Katie exclaimed. "We totally hate each other—he just tripped me up!" Summer just looked at Katie with a strange expression and shook her head. Katie rolled her eyes at the expression. "Do _not _look at me like that—it's the same way you look at me when you're trying to explain Math to me and it's not working!" Summer laughed lightly and said,

"That's because you're absolutely clueless when it comes to Math. Just like when it comes to Freddy," Summer glanced back to where Freddy was talking to Zack Mooneyham, her boyfriend. "He's liked you for ages…and you know you like him back!" She added. Katie scoffed and looked away, but didn't deny it. Summer laughed again and turned back to do her work. Katie looked at her friend for a while longer and then glanced back to where Freddy was sitting. His eyes connected with hers and they had a strange expression in them, almost challenging her to say something.

Katie quickly turned around and picked up her English book. Their teacher, Ms Andrews, walked up and down the aisles, scanning over everyone with her beady eyes. When she reached the front row, her eyes settled on Katie. Her skirt was hitched up, nearly disappearing underneath her shirt and the top two buttons of her school blouse were undone, showing her tank-top underneath. Katie raised her eyes when Ms Andrews tapped her foot on the polished floor.

"Yes?" Katie asked in annoyance.

"Your skirt, Ms Simmons, is much too short. And your blouse…you are revealing what is underneath," the teacher snapped. The class was silent, all eyes on her, as usual. It was a common thing for Katie to get into trouble, but the class always enjoyed the show down between her and teacher. It was unusual for the teacher to ever win.

"Very observant, Ms," Katie answered evenly, her voice condescending. Ms Andrews glared down at her student.

"Pull your skirt down and do up your top buttons!" The teacher told her.

"I didn't know you wanted to see what was under the skirt, but now that you ask…" Katie pulled her skirt down slightly, enough to see the rim of her black and brown boxers underneath. Ms Andrews went slightly red and the class snickered. Katie pulled up her skirt probably again, the hem resting just above the middle of her thigh. Then she touched her shirt. "And as for the shirt thing. Well, I know you're just jealous that I have something under my shirt to hide." With that, Katie snapped the strap of her bra and the class erupted with laughter. Ms Andrews glowered at Katie, who just shrugged her shoulders and picked up her book again and started to read. Summer shook her head ruefully.

"That will be lunchtime detention for you!" Ms Andrews snapped.

"What? She did make a point," Freddy said lazily from the back of the class, drawing the attention of everyone, including the teacher. "You ain't got nothin' to hide under _your _shirt, Ms." Ms Andrews flushed angrily.

"Detention for you too, Mr Jones!" She shouted down to him. She got glares from a couple of the girls sitting around Freddy, but he just shrugged and smirked at Katie's horrified expression.

* * *

Ms Andrews eyed Freddy and Katie with a look of contempt. They had been told to sit at the two desks at the front of the class next to each other. Katie purposefully angled her body so that it was turned away from Freddy, and she was sitting on the edge of her seat. Ms Andrews gave her a warning look, but Katie just stared back at her until she looked away.

"Look, I'm not staying in here to baby-sit you. You are _not _leaving the class-room, or else I will ring your parents and have them allow you to stay in after school for rubbish duty. You may as well stay here and get it over with now," Ms Andrews told them. "You can do any work that you have, but you must stay in this class-room." With that, she left the room, and locked the door behind her. Awkward silence fell in the room.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Katie asked Freddy. Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Detention just got a whole lot worse coz _you _turned up!"

"Well, sor-_ry_ for sticking up for you, sweetheart!" Freddy shot back.

"Thanks but no thanks, and I'm not your sweetheart!" Katie growled. Freddy smiled, shaking his head. The smile infuriated Katie beyond belief and she let out a moan. "_Why_ _today_?!" Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Why _not _today?" He asked. Katie snapped up in her chair and glared at Freddy.

"Would you _shut up_?!" She shouted at him. "You think you're 'all that', but you ain't, okay?!"

"I don't 'think' I know!" Freddy snapped back.

"No, you _wish_!" Katie shouted. "You wouldn't be anywhere if Dewey didn't come in! That's the only reason that people like you—the only reason all those girls like you! They don't like you for you! They just like your image, how you look!" Freddy just surveyed her with amused looking eyes as she ranted. When she finally stopped for breath, he smiled lazily at her and asked,

"You done?" Katie grumbled under her breath. "Right, well _why _not today? It's just another day." Katie shrugged and glared at the ground. "And, don't diss me when you know it's not true," there was the cocky sound back in his voice again. Katie glared at him. "You know you don't hate me—you love me deep down!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"If I did, it must be _way _deep, coz I'm not feeling anything on the surface!!" Katie snapped. Freddy fixed his eyes on her and Katie shifted after a moment or so. "What?" She asked nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Freddy just kept staring. "Look, would you stop it!!!" Freddy sighed and shook his head, looking away. There was a very un-Freddy look on his face. Katie sighed. "What? What's up?"

"Nothin'," he replied in a sullen voice. Katie sighed in annoyance.

"Fred-_dy,_ tell me!" She whined. Suddenly, Freddy spun around, closed the distance, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Katie gasped in amazement and shoved him away. "Wha…uh…what?" Katie gasped. "Why did you do that?!" Freddy's face looked angry all of a sudden.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way—I know you do!" Freddy shouted at her. Katie went cold all over. "I hate girls like you! You play games and dance around the subject! Just get over it!" Katie glared at him and got up from her seat and walked over to the wall. Freddy got out of his chair and stalked out of her chair.

"I don't play games!" Katie yelled.

"You wanna bet?!" Freddy yelled back. "I see you watching me after school and when I smile at you, you stick up your nose and walk in the other direction!" Katie scoffed.

"If you call the 'I'm just gorgeous and the King of the world' smirk is a charming smile as you put it, then you've really got to work on it!" Katie yelled at him.

"See?! See what I mean?!" Freddy shouted. "I'm admitting to you that I like you, and all you do is _yell _at me?!" Katie raised an eyebrow and Freddy took a deep breath as he realized what he had said. "Okay, just forget I ever said that…" He started turning away but Katie grabbed his arm.

"Which part? Me playing games or…you…liking me?" She asked.

"All of it, alright?!" Freddy sounded angry again. Katie's temper flared up as well. "Obviously what I thought was all wrong!"

"How do you know?! It's not like you asked me!!" Katie screamed back.

"As if you'd answer!" Freddy yelled before suddenly shoving her against and wall and kissed her. Katie's retort was muffled as his mouth collided with hers. His arms pinned her to the wall and Katie couldn't move. Freddy shifted his hands to her hips and she put his hands up on his shoulders. Then her fingers entwined themselves in his hair. When they finally pulled apart, Freddy murmured, "Would you answer?"

"I _do _like you," Katie murmured back. "But I still hate you."

"Makes perfect sense," Freddy replied leaning back. "Coz I feel the same way about you."

_Hope you liked!!_

_Please review!_


End file.
